


Once Every Fortnight

by lagseeing1123



Category: Naruto
Genre: Character Death, F/M, PWP without Porn, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 12:40:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7845310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lagseeing1123/pseuds/lagseeing1123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakura was going home alone at night after doing a project with her classmate. It was extremely late with almost no one in the streets except for her and that was when she felt a cold gust of wind and herself being carried up into the rooftops. Warnings: Rated M. Lemon. RAPE. Straight. VAMPIRE Fic. One-Shot. Sakura fans will kill me so don't read if you fancy her. Sakura haters will love me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Every Fortnight

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanna say before this one-shot starts. I am not crazy. I do not condone rape. This fic serves a different purpose. I want people to be more careful and to be reminded of the dangers of the night. So be sure to always be with someone when it's late and walk in places with many people and high illumination. Or just do your best to be at home early. With all the evil in the world, especially those whose minds have been influenced by drugs, you'll never know if you'll be the next target.

Once Every Fortnight

The moon was high above the night sky but its light was blocked by the clouds that hovered beneath it making the night darker than usual.

On the edge of the roof of a two story building sat a man, his pale skin getting small illumination from the moon but it was scarce enough that people from down below the streets wouldn't be able to notice him. He had hair as dark as a raven's feathers and his eyes hosted a shade of red, a proof that even though he appeared almost identically like humans, he was already different from them. That and the fangs that he kept retracted and hidden.

Sasuke was a vampire. It had been nearly a century since he was turned and this night was no different from the other nights when he hunted for blood. His throat was dry and he knew he'd lose his mind if he postponed feeding for another day.

He scanned the streets, almost empty in that hour of the night and a smirk showed on his face as he found a young woman walking alone. He chose this area because few people walked around it and the girl was just unlucky she chose to walk that way. And that Sasuke only fed off people he found attractive.

He jumped from top of the roof and landed elegantly in front of the girl, startling her and making her drop her books. Before she could make a sound, Sasuke lunged at her, covering her mouth and carried her on his back. He easily jumped back up to the top of the two story building and then with immense speed he jumped from rooftop to rooftop until he found a building that was at least 50 stories high. He ran up the building as if defying gravity, an ability he acquired after being turned into a vampire. He was then easily ten times stronger than the average human and his senses were heightened to the extremes. He could feel the girl struggling against him, probably from the fear of being up so high and of course from being abducted by a stranger in the night.

When they reached the top of the building, he slowly let her down. She fell on her bottom and tried to stand up to get away from Sasuke but he held her still by grabbing on one of her legs, making her fall.

"It's useless to run away from me." Sasuke said to her. "You've just seen how I climbed this 50 story building so you must realize I'm no ordinary person."

The girl was frozen in place. She had not been able to see the face of his attacker before but now as he was illuminated by the lights from the rooftop, she was smitten by the looks of her captor. He looked like an angel. He was the most beautiful man she has ever seen in her entire life. She pinched herself because it was all probably just a dream but she felt the pain and she wasn't waking up.

"I'm real all right." Sasuke informed her as he noticed was she was doing. Many of his other victims, be it male or female have done the same in the past.

"Who are you? What do you want from me?" the girl asked in fear.

"Sasuke." the vampire told her. Normally a kidnapper wouldn't tell their name so easily but considering what he would be doing, her knowing his name was irrelevant. Giving his name was kind of like the only thing he could give to his victims so that they would know what name to curse for when they die. "And as for what I want, sexual gratification and your blood."

Her eyes widened when she heard 'sexual gratification'. This man was going to rape her but more than that, he wanted her for blood.

"Blood?" she asked as if he was crazy. Why would he want her blood?

"Yes. This is in no way going to be consensual. I have little desires of asking so I'm just gonna take what I want while you be a good girl and stay still if you don't want to get hurt." he advised her.

"No, get off of me! HELP!" the girl screamed and flailed her leg to try and get out of her attacker's hold but the man didn't even bulge.

"Foolish girl. With us so high no one would be able to hear you scream, well except for me." the vampire chuckled and he pulled the girl making her fly into his hold. Her back was on his chest and now his hands were wrapped around her waist, effectively locking her as she tried to escape in vain. Sasuke's hand snaked its way into her mouth to restrain her from screaming but she bit on it when it neared her mouth.

She expected the man to be screaming in pain but none came and instead she felt pain on her teeth.

"You're one wild kitten, I give you that." Sasuke remarked, amused by the display of his prey. "But as you can see, trying to hurt me is pointless as my skin will harden like marble at the first contact of threat."

"Wh-what are you?" she stuttered as the realization that he indeed was no ordinary being hit her.

"I thought you would have figured it out yourself. But since you ask, I'm a vampire. And you know how this is going to end right?"

"No, no! Please let me go! Don't kill me." she begged as she tried pushing him away.

"I would if I could but my thirst is far too great for that and I haven't had sex in a month. You're really just unlucky to be my prey for tonight for me to take both from you. Well, you are beautiful though. Tell me, what is your name?" he asked.

"Let go of me!" she yelled, not hearing Sasuke's question as she used all her strength to break free. The fact that she wouldn't be able to get off him hadn't sink into her yet and what was in her mind was her instinct to survive. But then she screamed in pain as her body was slammed into the cemented floor of the roof.

"I asked you a question!" came the angry voice of Sasuke. It irritated him when humans defiled him and failed to obey his commands. Now he was going to show the girl her place. "What is your name?"

"Sa-sakura." she stuttered out for fear of her life. She was still a bit dazed but her head didn't hit the ground so she was able to answer him.

"Sakura. I'll remember that." And he will because he never forgets his victims who were worth remembering. "Now, stay still if you don't want to get hurt. Then, let's get this over with shall we?"

His hands then grabbed the girl's blouse and with his inhuman strength, tore it like paper. The girl instinctively covered her chest but it was easily swept away by the vampire and next came her red bra. Sasuke has successfully pinned his prey down and was now running his eyes over her bared chest. He began to appreciate her well-endowed breasts with their pert shape and her hour-glass figure. The urge to ravish her was overwhelming as was his sexual desire that seemed to have increased tenfold just by that sight.

The girl on the other hand was overridden with fear. She was starting to accept that there was nothing she could do against the creature above her. He was strong, immovable and the nagging pain on her wrists from when he swept her hands away as she tried to cover herself were proof enough. She mustn't resist or else he was going to inflict more pain. He was going to rape her and there was nothing she could do. Tears began to flow down her cheeks but she was too scared to even cry out loud.

Sasuke held her on her waist and leaned in for a kiss to her lips. She didn't want to move her head away but she did on instinct. The kiss landed on her cheek and soon enough his hand was on her chin making her face him. His grip on her was too strong that she feared he might crush her jaw. He stared directly into her eyes as if giving another warning and that was when she noticed their blood red color. Then she felt his lips against hers.

Electrifying. That was the only word to describe the sensation she felt when their lips connected. It was beyond rational that she felt something good about that kiss knowing it was from someone who was going to defile her body. But then she felt more pressure being given into the kiss and his hands were now running against her body. His hands cupped her breasts and she released a moan at his touch.

His hands felt like ice and it made her body shiver and gave her goose bumps. His caresses were as light as a feather and she could do nothing but squirm under the mercy of his touches. She felt his tongue swipe at her lips making her involuntarily open them and before she knew it his tongue was inside her mouth, exploring it to his contentment.

Those icy hands of his were now squeezing on her breasts gently with his thumbs rubbing against her nipples. More moans were brought about by his actions but they were muffled by the lips clashed against hers.

It was illogical that she was enjoying his ministrations but the sensations he brought to her body was taking over her rational mind. The once aggressive vampire was now taking care of her as if she was his lover. And by then, Sakura's mind was starting to believe it so as to block the reality of the situation.

Sasuke then moved from kissing her to capturing one breast into his mouth and it was at that time he heard the unmuffled and sweet moans from her. This was all he could do for his victims. He would take two of his needs from them and in the back of his mind, one of the ways to repay them was to at least give them a night of pleasure before he took away their lives.

He switched to the other breast, really amazed at how soft it was and his hands were now travelling down to the waistband of her shorts. Quickly he destroyed the button and zipper and grabbing it along with her panties, he easily slid them off without any resistance from the girl.

He looked at the girl's face. Sakura, he recited her name in his mind. The name was the same color as her hair. He wouldn't forget about her. But by then her emerald eyes were already dead. She's already given up resisting and was now just letting Sasuke do with her what he wanted. He didn't know if it was because of the loss of will to fight or if it was because she was starting to enjoy their session.

He soon eyed her exposed womanhood. There was no mistaking that scent that came from it. She was aroused and it was evidenced by the juices that were dripping down her thighs. Sasuke's hands automatically reached out to caress the inside of her smooth thighs which made her writhe under him at the touch. She was so sensitive and Sasuke spared no mercy when he brought two fingers and ran it against her slit.

"Oh, fuck!" she groaned. Oh how wet she was. Sasuke leaned closer to her and he used both of his elbows to spread her legs while he used his fingers to spread her lips, revealing a pink bud in between. He protruded his tongue and licked her from bottom to top, swiping at her juices. It was sweet and had this tang that was tantalizing to his taste buds. He licked her again and again and he inserted his tongue into her entrance just to get more of that addictive taste of hers.

The girl's upper body which was unrestrained by Sasuke was now thrashing wildly. His tongue was giving her pleasure she's never felt before. Three times, five times, ten times, she couldn't tell how much more intense the feeling he was giving her now was compared to her previous sexual encounters. The man before her was a sex god and by then she completely forgot that she was being forced against her will to surrender her body to him.

The sensations further intensified when he mouthed her clit and his tongue vigorously swirled around the swollen bundle of nerves. She felt his fingers plunge into her core and they were now pushing in and out, making squishing sounds as her body produced more juices. Her moans had been at their loudest and there was no way she could suppress herself from producing them. It didn't take long and she felt her pelvic muscles contracting as she reached her climax, with more of her juices oozing out as she came. They were all lapped up hungrily by the vampire until she came down from her high.

Sasuke on the other hand decided that was enough service for her and he impatiently unbuckled his belt and did away with the button and zipper of his jeans. He stood on his knees and let his pants and boxers fall down revealing his painfully hard erection. The girl's supposedly dead eyes grew wide at the size of his length, making her shudder at the knowledge that it was going to be inside her just a few seconds from then.

The vampire wasted no time and placed her legs on his shoulders and without fair warning he slammed his dick straight into her core until it was buried all the way. The girl screamed at the sudden intrusion and from the pain of being filled up so fast. She wanted to ask for time to adjust but she was given none as the vampire began to thrust wildly in and out of her. He immediately maintained a steady rhythm and captured her lips in a bruising kiss. She held on to his back to brace herself. It wasn't long before her spot was hit and with all the following thrusts it was hit dead-on sending her into a realm where nothing existed but carnal pleasure.

It was the same for the vampire. She was so hot and tight that she gave a snug hug into his length, firing sensations of pleasure up his spine with each of his thrusts. He wanted to come so badly and his pace picked up even more. The girl below him couldn't keep up and with this she came.

"AAAHHH!" she screamed as she experienced the most intense orgasm of her entire life. Her walls spasmed giving even a tighter vise for the vampire and he soon followed her, grunting as he came and shot waves of his hot seed inside her. When his orgasm relinquished, he pulled out and watched how his cum dripped from her spent cunt.

He took her shorts and cleaned himself with it before tucking his now flaccid dick inside his pants. The girl laid motionless under him except for the heavy breaths she was taking. Her eyes were half-lidded with the look of satisfaction on her face. The vampire stood up and helped the naked girl stand up.

"It's time to finish this." he said and that was when his fangs protruded from his gums, making themselves visible to the girl. The sight of them was enough to remind the girl of what this man was and what he really needed her for.

"Please don't kill me." Sakura pleaded as she sobbed. There was no denying it, the man before her who gave her the most pleasurable night of her life could no less be the one to end her life.

"I'm sorry." the man replied in a sad tone but his face showed no emotion, hardened from the many times he's done a thing similar to this. "If it was only for sexual gratification, I might. But sex has never been my primary intention. I need to feed. You couldn't even begin to fathom how thirsty I am right now and with my prey right under my grasps, there's no way I am letting you go."

"Please, don't." she asked again and the tears were flowing down her eyes without reserve. "I'm an only child. And I'm just a few years away from becoming a doctor. I'll be able to save lives and..."

"I don't fucking care so just shut up if you don't want me to make this painful." he warned with a snarling voice and it made Sakura realize that this man would really kill her. It was apparent in those deep red eyes. There was no swaying him.

"No." she pleaded again in little hope and was wriggling herself again to get away from him but it was all futile as the vampire sank his fangs right into her jugular. Sakura tried to scream but her vocal chords felt almost as if they were paralyzed. She felt the fangs as they punctured through the skin of her neck but the intense pain was now gone and was replaced by numbness.

At the taste of her blood, Sasuke lost all his inhibitions. His control was completely gone and he sucked for her blood like his life depended on it, which it did. The taste of human blood was so addicting and satiating that it was impossible to stop once he started. It also didn't help that her blood was rarely more delicious than that of most humans. His deathly pale skin was beginning to regain a bit of color and he could feel himself becoming reenergized. The agonizing and burning sensation in his throat from his thirst was starting to fade with each gulp of blood he drank from his victim.

For the girl however, her once violent attempts of escaping died down as the blood from her body left her. Her arms were hanging limply at her side and her eyelids were beginning to droop. With her remaining strength she tried all she could to keep them open but second by second her strength was fading away. Her eyes shut for the last time as she lost consciousness. Painless death as if she just fell asleep but a sleep that is eternal.

The vampire draining away her life source was still far from quenched and he continued to drink from her until he had his fill that would last him for another two weeks without feeding.

After a minute, the vampire retracted his fangs from her neck when he finished feeding. The amount he needed was always far greater than what a human being could lose before the remaining blood in their system was still enough to sustain them. It meant they would most certainly die. The once beautiful girl was now a lifeless corpse, her skin now paler than the skin of the vampire before he was able to feed.

He laid her down gently and watched as the puncture wounds on her neck began to heal themselves, thanks to the special properties of the venom produced by his body. There would be no traces that would lead the investigation to believe it was a vampire who killed her. They would know she was raped and from the autopsy it would reveal that massive loss of blood was the cause of death but they will forever ask the question how. He would never be found as the rapist and murderer of the poor girl. She wouldn't be able to tell them as he didn't let her live, all to his fortnightly routine.

He had become a cold-blooded killer but such was the curse of being turned into a vampire. He would have ended his life to spare himself from all these murders that were already in the thousands but it was something he couldn't do. He enjoyed living too much to let himself succumb to death. Whether he was even considered alive or not made no difference. And he knew he was definitely going to Hell for the things he did and so that he wouldn't fall and be burnt in its depths, he decided to keep on living, even if it was off other human beings while his remaining humanity was being killed slowly with each time he claimed a life.

END.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I promised a SasuIno vampire lemon one-shot rape story and I uploaded it yesterday but the pairing was a total failure. I had no choice but to delete it and change the girl to Sakura as more people read about her, hopefully. This is a re-uploaded version. Not every vampire story could be Twilight. I just wanted to show that if vampires do exist, there will be ones who will do this. Members of the Volturi from Twilight feed off humans so I chose to show that side and add some sex scene.
> 
> The vampire story I was originally planning was supposed to be NaruSasu but something triggered me to make Sasuke the vampire and Ino his victim. But then it ended up as Sakura. The next update will be Chapter 11 of The Internship Syndrome, a KibaNaru story. Then next week will be a NaruMenma one-shot sequel to Bonding.
> 
> Don't forget to leave a review. It what, takes around a minute to do so where it took around four hours for me to write this story. Come on guys, I'll really appreciate it a lot for my efforts.
> 
> P/S: And if you try to calculate it and Sasuke has been a vampire for a century and he fed off people every two weeks, he would have killed around 2,600 people by that time.


End file.
